Something Happen in My Heart
by StoryUp
Summary: What if Jason and Zack left for the Peace Conference when they were in college? What if the Rangers were in college? What if Trini left for a different reason? Billy and Trini are longtime friends, but will an innocent Aisha ruin that? Follow Katrina, Billy's daughter, as she wants to bring back Trini to be her mother. I alter a lot of things. Warning: Character death for Chapter 1
1. In College: The Letter

**Something Happen in My Heart**

 **Plot: Trini never thought she would fell in love with her best friend, Billy. Not until it's too late. The new girl, Aisha, is a sweet girl who knows really nothing about it.**

 **Pairings: Billy/Trini, Billy/Aisha, Trini/Richie**

Part 1: Chapter 1: The Letter

Billy Cranston watches her dead wife get put down into her coffin. He wipes his tears as he sees this. He has a daughter just born two weeks ago. His wife told him to name her Katrina as she was about to die. He waited 'til night to see his wife get barried under the ground. Billy took a sip of his whiskey and toss it to the ground as it shatters.

Eight Years Later...

Katrina Cranston was about to turn eight years old. She was doing a speech at her school about Mother's Day. Trin was very nervous. She didn't have a mother as she died when she was after she was born. It was her turn to get up to the microphone. Katrina took a deep breath and started to say what she had. She could see her dad entering and sitting down by his long best friend, Kimberly Hart.

Katrina started to speak with her voice very shaky. "Uh, um. A mother is good at saying thing to your daughter." She just realized that she was saying the wrong things but she kept going. "Mothers can be good and bad." Billy stands up as he sees his daughter tripping over her words. He told her to keep going. "Okay, um, Uh. A mother cares for their daughters and sons. They are eventually good at times. They always have your back when you dad gets a little crazy, but in the most time, your dad and mom, you can always count on them." She started to cry. Billy started to cry as well. He walks up to her and raise her up. "A mother is always there for you and even if she isn't. I love you mom. And Katrina love hers. Even though, she d, we eventually know in our hearts that she is there." The crowd started to clap. Billy put his daughter down and they wipe each other's tears.

The next three days...

It was summer. School's over. Katrina woke up early for her birthday. She was whining about her eight years letter. The last letter. When she wasn't born, her mother was in the hospital writing her eight letters. She would open one up for each of her birthday. Her grandmother finally gave her the last letter. Katrina's dad wasn't up so she opens up the letter. She began to read. "Dear Katrina, Hey! I can't believe you are turning eight years old. You're a big girl you know. Now that you're old enough, I think you need to know this story. Your father, me, and Katrina, or else Trini. Your father is being stubborn right? Well, he always wasn't. This is a story about your father and his best friend Trini. It started when..."

November 18, 1999

Trini and Billy were in college and were playing basketball. Billy was losing hard as Trini scores two goals already. Billy was getting tired of losing. Trini was bouncing the ball and was passing him. Billy looks back and run up to her before she could make the final goal. He pushed her and grabbed the ball. He made a score. Trini got up and was arguing with him. "You cheater! _Cheat-ter_!"

Billy denies it. "No! I didn't do anything! You're the cheater!" Billy was covering his ears while Trini was bickering. He uncover his ears and they both said, "Fine! We aren't friends!" They turn away and walk out of the gym.

Trini walked to Kimberly and tell her what happened. Kimberly encouraged her to talk to Billy again but Trini denies. "I'm not. He's too stubborn." Kimberly pointed out that she's stubborn too. "Ugh! I just can't stand him. Every time we play a sport, he always cheat!"

"Well, you know Billy," Kimberly pointed it out. "He's a smarty pants. Sports is not his game."

Trini sighs. "I guess you're right." She stands up and walks to find Billy.

Billy walked to Jason and Zack. He was telling them what happen. Jason encouraged him to talk to Trini. "Forget it. Everytime we play sports, she always go big or go home. I can't stand her! Ugh!" Zack told him to go and apologize. Bily denies as he knew she was stubborn. Jason points out that he was stubborn too. Billy understands and walks up to find her.

Trini was asking other students if they had seen Billy as Billy did the same. The finally find each other and apologize. Their communicators went off and they went to go find the others. Jason calls out the morphing call.


	2. In College: The New Girl

**I hope you guys like the first chapter. R &R**

Part 1: Chapter 2: The New Girl

It was the next day. Billy was working a device. Trini was talking to the principal about her classes. The principal was agreeing to some things. "Okay, fine. You can take shop class with my daughter."

Trini was stunned. "You have a daughter?" She crossed her arms as she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Katrina, I do," said the principal. "She's new. I want you guys to be quick friends."

Trini was shaking her head. She would like to make new friends. Her friends and her were going to have a picnic afternoon. Trini was getting ready. She tied her hair back as she grabbed the picnic basket. Billy set his device down and meet up with the rest of his friends. They were listening to music Kimberly was complimenting on. Trini just remember that she needed to sign up for the Valentine's Dance. Jason and Zack volunteered to go with her.

Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy heard a guy yelling to stop a carriage as they seen a stroller rolling by. They ran after the stroller and managed to stop the stroller. When saving the child in the stroller, Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy met three new friends: Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. Billy kept staring at Aisha. Aisha was wondering what he was looking at. "Yeah, I'm coming to that college," Aisha stated. Kimberly was getting excited. Billy offered to give the three of them a tour. Rocky and Adam decline but Aisha accepted.

When Billy was giving her a tour, Trini ran up to them. "Hey, Billy and..." Her voice trailed off as she sees a new girl. "Who's this girl?"

Billy introduced her to Trini. "Oh, nice to meet you, Trini." She shook Trini's hand and Trini greeted herself. "Hey, aren't you the principal's daughter?"

Aisha said, "Yeah. I just came here from a very bad college. I'm going to school here starting tomorrow."

"Oh, then, you can always hang out with me," said Trini. Billy motioned his face to make Trini say her name. "Billy, is there something wrong with your face?" Aisha looks at him and Billy stops at what he's doing. "Hey, why don't we go check your schedule?" Aisha follow Trini to ger her schedule. Billy walks back to the picnic.

The Next Day...

It was early morning. Billy was walking downstairs to see Aisha getting confused. Billy got out a charm bracelet. "Uh, need a little help?" Aisha turned back and saw Billy holding a charm bracelet.

"Yeah, and why are you holding a charm bracelet?" Aisha asks. Billy walks down the stairs and put it on her wrist.

"Oh, this," Billy started. "This is a friendship bracelet. Since you're new, I wanted to give you this. As a new start, new friendship."

Aisha blushed. "Does everyone of your friends have these?" Billy nodded yes.

"What are you doing?" Trini asked. She startled Billy and she laughed. "Is that a Friendship Bracelet? Where's mine?"

Aisha stares at him and let go of her wrist. Billy looks at Trini and walks with her. Aisha wanders around. He whispers to Trini, "Hey, can you be quiet? I'm trying to start a new friendship with Aisha."

Trini nodded. "Okay, but if there's anything going on between you and her, tell me." She walks off.

Billy turns to Aisha and started to give her instructions. "Okay, so this class is right down the hall over by your locker. It's the fifth one." Aisha nodded and started to walk to her class. Billy walks to his class and started to daydream.

Later that day...

Billy and Trini were outside studying for their finals of the semester. Billy was picking flowers. Trini kept telling him to focus. "Okay Billy, what is..." Her voice trailed off as Billy gave flowers. "Really? For me?" Billy nodded.

"You sounded like no one has ever gotten you flowers," said Billy, picking up more. Trini smiles and smells the flowers. Aisha was walking by, trying to find a place to study. Billy calls her over.

Aisha walks up to them by the tree. "Oh, then I guess I'm studying with you." She sat down and open up her book. Billy stares at her. Aisha looks at Trini and saw the beautiful flowers. "Oh, Trini, those are beautiful." Trini nodded.

"Yeah, roses," said Trini. "They are the heart to every relationships." Aisha smiles and went back to studying. She keep stopping by Billy, who kept staring at her. "Uh, Billy, can you stop that? It's awkward." Billy stops and open up his textbook. He began to read.


	3. In College: Valentine

Part 1: Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

It was a great day. Febuary 14th was coming up. Trini was thinking of doing a Valentine's party for Kimberly's birthday as Kim's birthday lies on the same day. Katrina was working on the banners to the Valentine's party. There will be singing, dancing, and a couples contest. Billy wants to win the best couple's contest so bad with Aisha. If only she could recognize him more, he wouldn't be so desperate.

Billy was hanging out by his locker until Trini came, startling him again. Trini laughs as he was stunned. "Okay, what is up with you? Ever since Aisha came, you been way to easy to get startle." Trini begin to laugh more.

Billy fixed his clothes and says, "Yeah, right. So afterschool, you want to go play some hoops?"

"No, I can't," said Trini, "I have to work on the Valentine's banner for the 14th. Why don't you ask Aisha?"

Billy scoffs. "Yeah, right. Like I can believe that she actually would say yes." He put his arm around Trini. "You know if you were a good friend, you would at least play with me more than doing your clubs with Kimberly."

Trini sighs. "Okay, fine. I guess I can make the banner into two hours, which leaves us with about an hour to play basketball. And this time, if you dare to cheat, I will tell Aisha." Billy chuckles. He scratch that off his to his 'To do to Trini in Basketball' list. He was at least happy he got to spend time with his friends.

"Thanks Trini," said Billy. He leaned in and kiss her on the cheek. Trini thought it was gross as Billy ran away. She touched her cheek and begin to smile.

Valentine's Dance...

Trini and Aisha were hanging the banners up for the dance. It begin less than two minutes. Aisha annouced it was time to party. She flips her short hair and walks off the stage. Billy told her that she was great.

After a few hours, Trini annouced a band named 'The Crash Brothers'. They sing a song called 'Stuck with Two Hearts'. The song was about a boy who is stuck with two hearts and doesn't know who he likes until it was too late. The audience applauded them and Trini annouced the best couple. She has an envelope in her hands. "Okay, students. Tonight we have had a great time and their has been a great couple but their could only be one couple that would stick out. And the winner is..." She opens the envelope and read the note. "...Jason and Kimberly! Wow! I'm so excited for them. Give them an applause!" The spotlight shines on Kimberly and Jason as they are dancing to a slow song.

Trini came down the stage. Aisha was applauding her. "You were amazing out there." Trini smiles. Aisha was looking at Tommy giving a flower to Katherine. Billy came walking behind them. "Aawww! I would love to see a guy give me flowers. I would kiss him." Billy walk out to the hall and thought of an idea.

Trini's communicator went off and looks at Tommy and Jason. They shook their heads and Trini went out to a corner and respond back to Zordon. "Zordon, I hear you."

"Rangers, I'm afraid Zedd is calling back his old gigantic robot of a machine. He plans to destroy earth with it. You must watch the civillain and make sure none of them gets hurt before you, Jason and Zack go to the Peace Conference."

"I here ya," Trini responded. She walks back into the dance room and walked by the table full of foods. Kimberly walks up her and asked.

"Hey, so why are you here?" Kimberly leaned in closer. "What did Zordon want?"

"Oh, he ask us to keep an eye on anyone here so that he could find replacement for us," said Trini.

Some guy spilled the punch bowl as Billy, with a rose on his hand, enter the room. Since the dance room was glowing red, Billy couldn't tell that there was punch on the floor and step on the punch. He begin to slid through the dance floor. As he did, he put the rose in between is teeth. Billy managed to stop as he was right in front of Aisha. She greeted him. Everybody looks at them and then went back to dancing. He got up and gives the flower to Aisha. "Me?" She takes and plays with it.

"Yeah, I wanted you to have it," said Billy. "Not that I heard you saying that you want any." Aisha smiles and smells the rose. Billy smiles as she appreciated the flower. Something begin happening to her heart.

The annoucer annouces to dance on the dance floor. Billy grabs Aisha to the dance as Trini was coming to get them to dance. Trini tries to walk up to them and dance but people are in the way. She finally caught up to them. "Hey, you guys kind of left me."

"Sorry, Trin," Aisha apologize.

Trini nodded. She begins to dance, only to see Billy and Aisha dancing happily without her. She tries to smile it out but she's...she just don't know what the feeling is. Jealously? Sad? Kim turns her face and sees Trini all alone, trying to look for Aisha and Billy. She walks out of the dance floor and into the hallway.

Out of the hallway, Trini is sitting on a bench. She has tears in her eyes. Kim came and sat next by her. "You okay, Trin?"

Trini looks up at her. "Yeah, I just miss my mom, that's all." Kim tucks her arms around Trini.

 **Sorry, I had to redo this. Review Please.**


	4. In College: Falling

Part 1: Chapter 4: Falling

 **I've also redone this one, too. I felt like Trini and Billy's relationship barely gets attention in the story because I'm really following Billy and Aisha. And trust me, I'm a Billy and Trini lover.**

Billy and Aisha were standing by the entrance to the school by the stairs. All of a sudden, a girl, who was wearing a yellow dress, high heels, and a bit of make-up put on her face, walks up to them and greeted. Billy was shocked when he saw who the girl was actually is. Trini. "Hey, so how do I look? Do I look like you, Aish?" The others students started to laugh at her.

Aisha smiles while Billy was laughing. Trini was waiting for an answer. "Well..." Billy started to crack up. Trini's expression started to fade. Aisha's smiles starts to fade as she saw Trini's face. She looks back at Billy and told him to stop laughing but he wouldn't budge. "Oh, I see..." Trini walks away from the Aisha, Billy, and the other students.

She walks into the park and started to wipe away her tears. Trini tries to smear off the make-up and Aisha came to help her get it off. "I must be the ugliest girl in the world."

"Trini, don't say that," Aisha assured. "You are naturally beautiful. You have to wear stuff that you like and do stuff that you like because that's what makes you, you."

"But about the other students," Trini started. "They...they are..."

"Idiots like me," Billy reveals himself to be standing next to Trini. "Trini, I'm so sorry. You're beautiful just the way you are."

"You mean that?" Trini ask.

Billy nodded. She leans in and Billy wraps one of his arm around her. Aisha was smiling a bit and then decided to walk away until she was stop by Billy. Billy was holding her wrist with his other hand. Aisha couldn't resist letting go of his hand.

It was the end of 3rd quarter. Billy and Trini were hanging out. They were ending a game of basketball. Trini walks to the bleachers to get her things. "Oh, hey, Billy," Trini greeted as he came to sit by her. She was tying her shoes.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Billy ask.

Trini put her foot down and replied. "Sure."

"Um, uh, this is kind of hard to explain," said Billy, "you're a girl, Trini, what would you expect of guy to sweep you off your feet."

"Uh, I don't know," Trini shrugged. "I guess I would just like him to tell it to me better than do it with all these plans and timing. Or how about a dance?"

"A dance?" Billy asked. Trini nodded. He stood up and took her hand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Trini asked. She stood up.

"Dance," said Billy. Trini leaned her head and went along with it. They were dancing for a few moments. Billy swept her off his feet and Trini looked at him. He still continues; he spun her around and spun her back in and then... they were face to face. They could hear no sounds. No talking. They couldn't even see anybody. Aisha came into the gym. Trini backed away and blinked a few times.

Aisha thought something was up but she waved instead. Trini waved back and walked up to her. Billy was getting his things. "Hey, I'll be back, okay," Trini informed. She walks out of the room and Billy walks up to her.

Billy came to Aisha. "Hey, what's up?"

Aisha smiles. "Oh, nothing. I was thinking that I should probably hang out with Rocky and Adam, today. I missed them so much since I transfer." Billy nodded and felt a little hurt, but he kept nodding.

Aisha walks outside and saw Rocky and Adam waving at her. Billy looks and was crazy jealous. 'No! I have to win her over before those two can' he thought. Aisha hugs both of them and they started talking. "What are you guys doing here? I thought we were suppose to meet at the picnic table?"

"Well, plans changed," said Rocky.

"Yeah, we are transferring here with you," said Adam.

Aisha widened her eyes in excitement and hugs both of them more tightly. "Oh, my gosh! I need to give you guys tour!"

Rocky touched his stomach. "Oh, that's fun and games but can you take us to the tour of the cafeteria. I'm so hungry!"

Aisha laughs and said, "Yeah. And then I can show you the basketball court. I have been close to two friends here. Their names are William Cranston and Katrina Kwan aka Billy and Trini." She begin to show them around and they headed to the cafeteria.

Later that day, Billy and Trini were playing basketball. Trini was bouncing the ball as Billy was not even trying to steal the ball. Trini knew something was up. "Billy, what's wrong?"

"Uh," Billy started. "Uh, you know how I talk about how you would like to be ask." Trini nodded. "Well, can you meet me on Saturday. Before you leave for the Peace Conference."

"Uh, yeah, about that," Trini said. "I decided I should stay and hang out with you and Aisha more. I'm going to miss you guys a lot."

"Trini, I'll miss you too," Billy said. "So will you?"

"Uh, I'll think about it," Trini said. Billy smiles. Before Trini could begin, Billy hugs her. Trini thought it was akward. "Uh, Billy, are you okay?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, it's just that something happen... to my heart." He lets go and stares at her for a moment. Trini smiles back. Billy turns away and Trini touched her heart. Her smile was getting bigger. "What's happening?" she whispered. "Pulse beating. Fast. Stomach feeling. Butterflies. Facial expression. Smiling. No..." The more she thought into it the more she begins to yes. "Um, excuse for a minute."

She runs out and find Kimberly. "Trini, what is the matter with you?" Kimberly ask.

They sat down and Trini begin to talk. "I don't know. My pulse is beating fast and I have butterflies around Billy and kept smiling. Kimberly, what does this suppose to mean?"

"Slow down, Trini," Kimberly said. "Wait, around Billy?" Trini shook. "Um, I think you're in love with Billly."

Trini's eyes widened. "In love? What? How? What am I going to do? I mean I want to talk to him about it but I don't want to scar him or change anything and-"

Kimberly interrupted her again. "Trini, calm down. I think you should talk to him." Trini looks at her and nodded.


	5. In College: Rising Hearts and Broken Lov

Chapter 5: Rising Hearts and Broken Love

"Zordon, I think I should stay and help Billy with his technologies," Trini said as Tommy just teleport in with the Sword of Light. "There has to be another way."

"If you say so, you won't become a ranger but you will surely be part of the team," Zordon said. Tommy rise the sword of light and Rocky, Aisha, and Adam trasnformed into the Red, Yellow, and Black ranger. "May the Power be with You!" Alpha teleports Jason and Zack away.

"Alright guy, Zedd has send down Silver Horns," Trini said. "You must stop them now."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy called out.

The next day, Trini was in her room, thinking what to do as Billy has ask her to come to talk to him. She wanted so bad for him to know that she was in love with him but she also didn't want to ruin there relationship. After minutes, she pushed herself to go see Billy.

Billy walks out of his a dorm and looked up at the sky. It was getting cloudy. It was 70% of rain. He didn't care; he had to tell Trini the news.

Trini runs to go see him and she bumps right into him when she ran into the field. They picked each other up and laughed. Billy stops as he wanted her to know. "I-I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Trini smiles and nodded. "Thanks, if Aisha could do that."

Trini's smile faded. "Yeah, well, I think I can do that to her." It started to sprinkle. She realized he was practicing on her of what he wants to tell Aisha. "Well, I'll see you later." It poured down as he left.

Aisha was in the city's library. Billy quietly pulled her to the side. He was wet but Aisha wanted here what he wanted to talk about. "Hey, can you please be quiet? You are at the library."

Billy nodded. "I know. And I wanted you know that I... I love you. Will you be my... my girlfriend?" Aisha smiles and kissed him on the cheek.

"What took you so long?" Aisha ask.

Trini went back to her room and skipped her classes. She decides to pack as she didn't want to see Aisha and Billy all get sweet and cuddly. Trini was heartbroken. Her first love fell in love with somebody else.

"Okay, remember to call me everyday, okay," Kimberly said. Trini nodded and started to cry on her shoulder. "I'll miss you." Trini murmurs that she'll miss her too. She puts on her scarf and walks off.

Trini walks out and says goodbye to Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and the principal. She walks to the buses which travels to Angel Grove. As she gets on, Billy and Aisha ran up to catch her. "You're just leaving...me...without saying goodbye," Billy said. Trini walks into the bus. Billy follows her. "You just can't leave me."

"I have to, I got a letter from my aunt and she's saying that my mom is ill," Trini explained. Billy walks all the way to the entrance, holding her bags.

"So when are you going to come back?" Billy ask.

"I'm not," Trini said. Billy nodded and set her bags down. He walks out

Trini's voice was shaky as she was holding back tears. "Hey, I-I'll always love you." Billy turns to his back. Her eyes begin to water up. Trini looks at Aisha. "Promise me, that whatever he does, you will always be there for him." Aisha nodded.

"I'll always be," Aisha said.

Trini hears the bus getter ready to leave. She turns around and her scarf falls off. Aisha managed to catch it. Aisha watched Trini get on the bus and wave good-bye to them. The bus begins to move and Billy begins to run after it, trying to catch up to Trini. "You just can't leave me."

"Why not?" Trini ask.

"I need you right now," Billy said.

"I'll always be with you," Trini said.

Now...

"...and that's when I knew that I got in between Billy and Trini. After that, Trini never write nor call." Katrina kept reading as tears fall off her face. "Now it's up to you to find Trini and bring her back into Billy's life. And as you can see your father now, Katrina, he needs a best friend and you need a mother. You mother who loves you, Aisha Campbell." Katrina looks up at the papers and after turning some papers, she found a picture of Trini.

"Don't worry, mom," Katrina said, "I'll do it."

TO BE CONTINUE...PART 2


	6. Journey's Beginning: Camp Sunflower

**Notes: Okay, so hope you guys love Part 1. This Part will be about Katrina's adventure of finding Trini. Part 2 is Journey's Beginning.**

Part 2: Chapter 1: Camp Sunflower

Katrina was annoying her father about going to Camp Sunflower as she heard Trini would be one of the counselors. "Please, dad! I need to go."

"No, you're too little," Billy denied, "I say no."

"But dad," Katrina whined. "I need to go. You know you will miss me when I grow and be saying 'oh why couldn't I let you go to that camp!'."

"Very funny," Billy said. "Okay, how about, when you're older, we will go to a camp."

"But it says that you can be invited," Katrina pouted. Billy turns around and Katrina hopped on his back. "Please dad!"

"Katrina!" Billy said, "when I say no then I mean no." She lets go and he walks away.

Katrina sat down on the couch as her grandmother came. "Hey, sweetie. I know you father can be very stubborn." Katrina nodded. She added him being a little to kiddy, too. "Hey, why do want to go to this camp?"

Katrina looked around to make sure her father isn't around. She pointed to her grandmother to lean in. "I want to bring Trini back." Her grandmother was smiling yet shocked. "I need to bring her back. Dad needs her and I heard that she will be at Camp Sunflower."

"Oh, then I think I can help," her grandmother said. She was old, not that old; she was in her sixties.

At a big mansion, a girl was putting on an earring. There is a party thrown for her. She came down as she heard her name. "Katrina! Katrina!" She runs down the stairs to see her mother down there.

"And here is my beautiful daughter, Katrina Taliana Kwan!" her mother spoke.

The crowd applauded as the room begin to get louder each time. A sush was heard, lowering the sound. A guy came between the crowd. He was wearing black suit with dress shoes; he was also holding flowers. Katrina went down to him. "What are you doing here?!"

"What? Can't your fiancee bring you flowers, Trini?" the guy said.

Trini was upset as he mentioned that name. "Don't call me that, Richie. I hate that name." Richie rolls his eyes as they dance.

After the party, Trini was in her room, taking her earrings off. Her mother came into the room. "Hey sweetie. How are you and Richie? Anything going on."

Trini turns around and confront her mother. "Mom, I'm only marrying him because of a compromise. We need the money if we want to live here." Her mother shook her head. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and told her goodnight.

Trini looks at a picture of her and Billy on the side of a mirror. She knew she could never love again after what had happen. Even though it's been 8 years, she still wonders why he fell for Aisha.

Billy was finishing a bed time story to Katrina. When he put the book up and kiss her goodnight, Katrina ask if he could let her go to Camp Sunflower. He rejects and turns off the light.

After midnight, when her father was asleep, Katrina got out of bed and started to pack. She woke her grandmother up and ask her to come with her. Her grandmother agreed and they snuck out of the house. Since they had no transportation, they had to walk.

"So grandma," Katrina started, "why are you helping me?"

Her grandmother paused for a second, "Uh, because... I want you to have a mother and I want your dad to smile again at his wife." Katrina squinted but kept walking.

It was around 4 when they arrive at the airport. "May I help you?" the guy said.

"Oh, yes, we are going to..." the grandmas trailed off as she didn't know where Camp Sunflower is. She looks at her granddaughter. Katrina mouthed, California. "We're going to California. Two please." The nodded as they pay him. Katrina was relieved that part was over. Now they walk pass the entrance to the plane and a woman put their luggages on top of them. Katrina got out her notebook, turn to a to do list and check off 'Plane Tickets'. Next was 'Arriving at Camp Sunflower'. She felt determine to do this and is ready to.


	7. Journey's Beginning: The Phone Talk

Part 2: Chapter 1: The Phone Talk

Katrina had just made it out of the airplane with her grandmother. Her and her grandmother ride in a cab and went to a hotel to stay at.

In the meantime, Billy had just woken up and sees that his daughter and mother was not home. He tries to call them but no one answer. Billy sees a newspaper on the table and picks it up. He reads, 'Camp Sunflower: the most fun of camp any children will have. Any age could come'. There was a note taped at the bottom of the newspaper. 'Sorry, Dad. But this is for your own good. P.S. I brought grandma with me'.

Billy was getting angry at them. He groans and sighs; he gets his keys and drive to California. It was only 6hrs away from where he's at.

Billy walks inside a luxurious airport. He was amazed but still kept going forward. He walks to an airport guy behind a counter. A guy was talking to him. The guys turns around and greeted him. "Oh, hey. Richie Fargarten. Yours?"

"William Cranston," Billy said. Richie thought about his name; he thought he had heard it from somewhere. "May I?"

"Oh," Richie steps aside and walks off.

"Okay, I need to know where Camp Sunflower is exactly," Billy said.

The guy leaned in. "It's in California. Where we are at right now. You just need to drive less than an hour than you should get there. All you need to know is keep going straight. You'll know it when you see it."

"Thanks," Billy said. He walks off and bumps into Richie. "Oh, sorry."

"You again," Richie said.

"Yeah, I need to make a phone call," Billy said. Richie nodded and left him alone.

Trini was waiting for Richie to call about the camp. She was impatient right now. She dials on her phone. 354-6789. Billy got a call. He answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, where are you right now?!" Trini ask.

"Um, excuse me," Billy said.

"You, Mr. Rich, where are you right now?!" Trini ask again.

"I'm at an airport," Billy answered. "Hey, missy, I am very angry at you, right now. We will talk when I get there. Just stay put."

"Put?!" Trini yelled. "I'm not going to wait. I'm still waiting for you to talk about Camp Sunflower. So let's do it over the phone."

"Camp Sunflower?" Billy said, "you do not need to go there. I forbid you."

"Forbid me?" Trini was shocked. "I'm going. Whether you like it or not."

"Hey!" Billy snapped. "You can not talk to me like that. I'm older, missy."

"Since when?!" Trini tossed out.

"Since I was born!" Billy said. Trini shuts the phone off and put the phone back.

Richie was waiting for a call. Katrina was with her grandmother. They got a hotel. She wanted to call her father but she doesn't remember her father's phone numberly. But she gave it a shot. 345-6789. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Richie answered. "How are you Katrina?"

"Oh, I'm swell," Katrina said, thinking it's her father. "You know I'm very mad at you right now."

"About?" Richie ask.

"About Camp Sunflower," Katrina started. "I wanted to go so bad and you just can't stop, okay. I'm with-"

"Hold on," Richie interrupted, "let me talk. Well, I've been thinking and I think you should go."

"What? Why can't I?" Katrina questioned before knewing what he actually said, "Wait, what?"

"I'll see you later," Richi hung up.

Katrina hung up the phone. She made a shocking face that intrigue her grandmother. "What is it, sweetie?"

"He said yes," Katrina said. Her grandma was surprised as she was but they still got to go. They were ready since Katrina got the permission. Well, a permission from somebody else.


	8. Camp On: The Arrival

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry for the late update. I've been working on 'Back to December'.**

 **Okay, this new part features what happens when Billy, Katrina, and Billy's mom arrive to Camp Sunflower. Part 3 is Camp On.**

Part 3: Chapter 1: The Arrival

Katrina and her grandmother arrive to a parking lot, the entrance to Camp Sunflower. Katrina is getting cold feet if she should be here or not but her grandmother reassures her that this is what Aisha what've done if she was pregnant. Billy and Aisha were only engage in four weeks, they were married only 10 month, and Aisha was pregnant before she could've done. Her grandmother and her walks into the entrance of the camp where they are looking around.

Katrina's grandmother kneels down at her. "Now, Katrina. Are you big enough to watch out for yourself?" Katrina nodded. She knew that she was ready for anything since she had came here. "Now, I think we need to split up for a bit."

"I agree," Katrina said. Her grandmother walks away and glanced at her for safety.

Billy's mom, Sicily, was walking around when she came across with a girl who was handing out balloons. She was lost for a bit with the jewelry and the more feminine look but knew who she was. Trini Kwan. Sicily walks up to her as Trini was giving balloons to little children.

Trini was intrigued when she notices an elder walking up to her. "Um, may I help you?" Trini ask with a warm smile. Trini had met Billy's mother, but only once. Billy's parents were divorced when Billy was nine. He lived with his dad but now he lives with his mother.

Sicily looks at her and finds it fascinating that Trini is still the same person she met when Trini was only a little girl. She touches Trini's face and smiles a bit. "No, I don't think so." Sicily returned the warm smile back to Trini. She walks off and went to go Katrina.

Katrina was getting tired of walking but she kept going forward. She ran into a young woman who looks kind of familar. The woman was handing out balloons. Katrina turns back and got out a picture of Trini and she notices that the woman is Trini. She was relived.

Trini walks up to her and ask, "Do you want a balloon?" Katrina could feel her breath getting harder to breathe. She turns back and instantly hugs her. Trini was confused but she just rubs Katrina's hair. Katrina breaks free.

"I'm sorry," Katrina apologize, "It's just that my mother passed away when I was just a baby girl and she ask to find a woman."

Trini kneels down. "It's alright. You know I missed my mother too much too. We all have a missings." Katrina smiles. "Hey, so do you want to stick by me?"

"Well, actually, I need to find my grandmother," Katrina said.

"Oh, then she's probably hanging out with other elders in the elderly home," Trini said.

"Oh, then, I would like to stick by you, my name is Katrina," Katrina greeted.

"Hey, well, I'm pretty sure that you and I have the same name too. I'm Katrina Kwan," Trini said with a smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Katrina."

"I know," Katrina said. Trini put her hand out and Katrina grabs it. They walk around for a bit.

It was deadly night. Trini was in her tent with Katrina, who's sleeping on a matress. Outside of a live tv reporter, Billy finds himself into the crowd. The crowd was chanting something that Billy never knew what they were saying. He interrupts the reporter. "I'm excuse me. Um, excuse. I just need to use this for a second, please." The reporter give the mic to Billy and he begins to talk.

Trini was watching TV. She kept flipping channels until she was reaching out for some snacks, not noticing on what she stops on. She could hear the voice. The voice sounded familar. _'Um, I'm sorry, but may I speak? Yes? Okay (clears his throat) Katrina, baby, I miss you..."_ Katrina was a little worry and a little sad to hear the voice. Billy's voice. She turns to the TV and saw Billy with a mic on a live reporter show. "Billy?" she whispers as tears begins to form. _'I'm sorry for not listening to you. Can you please come home? I miss you so much. I love you, Trini. (The crowds applause to the sweet message)'_ The original reporter gives her back mic back to her and says, _'Oh, that was so sweet! Who was that girl you speak of?'_ The reporter gives Billy the mic. _'It's my precious little daughter...'_ Trini felt a little embarrassed right now, know that he meant his daughter but she kepts on crying. _'...yeah, she's now, I think in Camp Sunflower.'_ Trini instantly runs to Katrina. Katrina was holding a picture frame. Trini slowly get the frame and turns it around; tears fill her eyes as Trini saw Aisha's picture.

 **So, did you guys like? Review please.**


	9. Camp On: Billy's Arrival

**Sorry for the late update. I've been working on other stories. I'm trying to focus on getting this story done and that is still a bit too far away.**

Part 3: Chapter 2: Billy's Arrival

The next day, Trini was at her hour with the kids. She could see Katrina there. Katrina was glad to finally find her father's long life best friend. Trini calls on Katrina to come and demonstrate on how to set up a tent.

Billy was running out of the bus. He looks over to his side and found a sign that says _'Welcome to Camp Sunflower'._ Billy over there and waited for the gates to open. He threw his hands up in the air as it opens and runs across the bridge.

"Very good, Katrina," Trini said, "Not to mention, today, we will be assigning you guys rooms and then some time later we will camp out." The students cheer on and Trini smiles. She looks down at Katrina who's smiling at her.

Billy opens up a door and yells, "Katrina!" The elders inside were looking at him. "Wrong room, sorry." He runs out and open another building. "Katrina!" Trini and Katrina looks up at him.

Billy looks at Katrina and then at Trini. Trini and Billy walks closer to each other. They were greeting each other differently. Trini was trying to hug while Billy wanted to shake hands. "Hi."

"Hi," Trini said back. Trini lost what she was doing. They were going opposite direction but then Billy and Trini decided to go back to the kids.

Later that night, Trini is sitting on the bench outside. "Hey," she greeted as Billy came and sat by her. "So how are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Billy shrugged. "You?"

"Okay, I guess," Trini said. There was a long paused before anyone of them could speak. "Oh, I head of what happen to Aisha, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Billy said, "I didn't even know after she gave birth." Trini nodded.

"It must horrifying to not live without a mother," Trini said.

"Well, yeah, of course," Billy said, "if you didn't have a mother, you would probably be with me and Aisha a bit longer."

"Billy, I'm sorry," Trini said, "I had my own reasons."

"And I have mine," Billy.

"Look, why didn't you get remarried to another," Trini ask.

"Because I didn't have you," Billy said, "and because you only live once, die once, marry once, and love..."

"Love once," Trini finished. Billy instantly saw a shooting star crossing.

"Look, a shooting star," Billy pointed.

"Nah, you still believe in them?" Trini ask.

"Nah," Billy said.

"Well, I better get going and since I'm one of the counselors, I have to wake up early," Trini said. She stands up.

"Hey," Billy said. Trini turns around, "Good night, Trini."

"Good night, Billy," Trini said. She walks and Billy stands up and walks away.

Katrina was listening to their conversation. "Is that it? You've got to be kidding me." Katrina walks away to go find her grandmother. "Granny?"

"Have you got any news?" Her grandmother ask.

"Bad news," Katrina explain, "they talk like they just met. _'Good night, Billy' 'Good night, Trini'_. It's like dad has no charm anymore."

"Well, that's just kind of harsh to say," Grandmother said.

"Well, he isn't sweeping her off her feet," Katrina said.

"Listen, sweetie, it takes time for love to happen," Grandmother explain, "if you just rush it then they'll turn their backs on each other."

"Did you get that from a book or what?" Katrina ask. "Listen, grandma, but I really need them to reunite again. And maybe, being awkward is their thing. I don't know."

"Katrina, listen to yourself," Grandmother said. "Maybe you should calm down."

"Sorry, granny, I just got so mad," Katrina said. "I just, I just want a mom so bad...ly."

"I understand," Grandmother said.

"Well, back to why we came here," Katrina said. Granny nodded.

"Do we got a plan?" Grandmother ask.

"No," Katrina said, "Not yet." She walks off. "If only..." A basketball instantly fell onto Katrina's arms. She looks at it and it gave her an idea. "Ohhhh! I've got it."

 **Okay, so if you haven't ready what I change in Chapter 3, 4, and 5 then read it. Hope you like the story so far. I know this is a short chapter. All of them are. Reveiw please.**


	10. Camp On: The Basketball Game

Part 3: Chapter 3: A Basketball Game

The next day, Katrina and some other boy was fighting. She was pulling his hair as he was pulling hers. Trini and Billy instantly walks up to them and breaks the fight. "Alright. Alright. What's going here?"

"It's him!" Katrina pointed out. "He said that girl's can't play basketball!"

"That's right," the boy said.

Billy started laughing. He knees down to talk to his daughter. "Katrina, don't bother. Basketball is only for boys."

"What are you? Were you born in the old ages?" Katrina ask.

"It's just true," Billy said.

Trini interfere. "Billy, trust me. Girls can play basketball."

"No they can't," Billy said.

"I beat you everyday without a sweat," Trini said. "Have you ever heard of this: don't lie in front of your own kids."

"Fine," Billy said, "You want me to show how it's done?"

"Yeah," Trini replied, "I would love to see how you fail."

"That's it!" Billy exclaimed, "Play ball!"

Trini and Billy got on the court. Trini transformed her skirt into pants with a paper clip. Billy is spinning the ball.

"You know, Katrina," Billy started talking, "I've been practicing for the last eight years. I think I've gotten pretty good myself."

Trini scoffs. "Show me what you got."

"My pleasure," Billy said.

He started dribbling the ball. He made his way passed Trini but Trini, with no sweat, got the ball and started make her way towards the basket. Billy run up to her, hoping she'd missed. When Trini is about to shoot, the paper clip fell off, thus, make her skirt loosen. Billy hit the ball out of her hands. Trini turned and before she knew it, she was inches away from Billy. Billy smile and takes off to make his goal. Trini tried to make him missed but Billy made a score.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Alright, next one won't be so easy," Trini said. She started dribbling the ball until Billy push the ball out of Trini's grasp. Billy was still bouncing the ball. Trini sighs and begins walking towards him. As Billy was making a score, Trini held her leg up and swing it at Billy's feet. Billy tripped over with the ball missing the basket.

Billy got up and started pointing at her. "You!"

"Me?" Trini questioned.

"Yeah, you," Billy said, "you, you, you cheater!" Trini gasp.

"I did not cheat," Trini said.

"Yes, you did," Billy said, "You tripped me."

"Maybe you tripped yourself," Trini said. She started walking away.

"You get back here, missy," Billy said, "This conversation isn't over!"

Katrina was just confuse. "Granny? Is this it? Wow."

"Well, your dad tells me when he and Trini was in college they used to do this but your father was the one that use to cheat," her granny explained, "All your aunts and uncles use to help rebuild their friendship and you're trying to rebuild their love."

"Daddy use to cheat?" Katrina question. With that said, Katrina can't help but smile now. "Wow, daddy, wow."

 **Yeah, I know, very very very very long time since I updated. You know me, very busy. So I'm almost done with Mighty Morphin Season Three two-part premiere. And If Only is getting close to its closure but not quite yet. Broken is still in session. I'm having writer block on Power Ranger Space Defense but I'll eventually try my best to update as soon as possible. I really want to do this parody story but I don't if I should (It would be another Billy and Trini story, though). Last but not least, I promised the next chapter will be longer than this chapter. I'm not giving up on this story. I know, my chapter is short for this story. My other stories are longer. And for that parody story, if you guys want me to write it, post it. If I do write the story, it will tell how Trini and Billy met for the first time and their adventure and how they'll meet the others.**


End file.
